


Prescelto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: H.P.S.P. [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con protagonista Harry Potter.
Series: H.P.S.P. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866





	1. Il destino degli amanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Harry Potter/Chiunque  
> Plot: scrivere una fanfiction basata/ispirata sulla/alla canzone "Arrivi tu" di Alessandra Amoroso  
> Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

Il destino degli amanti

E chiamalo destino quel percorso naturale   
che due puntini dentro l'universo   
raggiungono la strada che li illumina d'immenso[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2707339&i=1#_ftn1)

Harry si appoggiò contro lo schienale della poltrona, incrociò le gambe e strinse al petto il piccolo Albus addormentato. Il figlio gli teneva la manica della casacca con entrambe le mani.

“Ci saresti servito tra gli auror” disse. Mosse la bacchetta con l’altra mano facendo muovere il cucchiaino dentro la tazza di caffè. Neville arrossì, chinò il capo e unì le mani in grembo.

“Lo sai, il mio lavoro mi piace” sussurrò. Alzò il capo e gli occhi gli brillarono.

“Avete dei bambini veramente stupendi” mormorò. Harry chinò il capo, guardò il figlio e annuì, il sorriso gli si addolcì.

“Sì, sono meravigliosi come la madre” sussurrò. Paciock ridacchiò e incrociò le braccia.

“Questo è l’unico punto in cui sono stato a lungo più furbo di te. Sapevo che persona fantastica fosse Ginny, in fondo era la mia migliore amica” si vantò. Potter ridacchiò e annuì, una ciocca nera gli finì davanti la cicatrice.

“Hai perfettamente ragione, non saprei cosa avrei fatto della mia vita senza di lei” mormorò. Neville si piegò staccandosi dalla poltroncina e prese il caffè da sopra il mobiletto davanti alla televisione.

“Non sarebbe potuto accadere. Due persone che si amano sono destinate a stare insieme. E’ quel percorso naturale che permette a due puntini dentro l’universo di raggiungere la strada che li farà illuminare d’immenso” spiegò.

[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2707339&i=1#_ftnref1) Testo: Arrivi tu Cantante: Alessandra Amoroso


	2. Concepimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Pairing: Harry/Ginny  
> Prompt: postpartita!  
> Lanciata da Reicoffee Fanwriter  
> Prompt:   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYDLVDr8564  
> 80 Green Day

Concepimento

“Papà, papà, quando sono stato concepito?” domandò James. Harry avvampò e si voltò verso il bambino.

“Pi … piccolo … la cicogna …” biascicò. Sirius ghignò e piegò di lato il capo, tenendo contro il petto la scatola di matite.

“Lo so che non è la cicogna” sussurrò. Un soffio di vento entrò dalla finestra facendogli aleggiare i corti capelli neri intorno al viso, gonfiandogli la maglietta nera con disegnato un teschio. Il padre si mordicchiò un labbro e abbassò lo sguardo.

_Harry sollevò il boccale di burrobirra e lo sbatté contro quello della moglie. Si sentirono degli strilli femminili di sottofondo. Madama Rosmerta passò dietro l’auror e portò un vassoio con sopra tredici succhi di zucca al tavolo successivo._

_“Siete state grandi! Filavate con quelle scope come delle stelle cadenti” disse Harry. Ginny si sporse, gli accarezzò la gamba con il piede e gli fece l’occhiolino._

_“Ho imparato dal migliore” sussurrò. Harry si leccò le labbra, gli occhi neri erano liquidi e le guance arrossate. Affondò il viso nel boccale successivo e la moglie si alzò. Gli passò accanto muovendo a destra e a sinistra i fianchi. Harry si voltò guardandole il posteriore e scoppiò a ridere. Fu colto da un capogiro, avanzò ridendo più forte. Entrambi i coniugi Potter camminavano sbandando. Ginny entrò nell’anticamera del bagno del bar e Harry la seguì. La afferrò per un braccio e la attirò a sé. Lei si voltò, ridacchiò e le iridi castane liquide le brillarono di riflessi vermigli._

_“Che cosa vuoi fare, sbronzo come sei?” biascicò._

_“Ricordarmi questo post-partita” ribatté il marito._

Harry ridacchiò e le guance gli si arrossarono.

“In un momento speciale” sussurrò. Il bambino davanti a lui annuì.

“Io sono sempre speciale!” annunciò.


	3. Dancing with the memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: K. F.; Harry/Hermione (Brotp), 3. "Voglio la verità".  
> Scritta sentendo: Emotional Music - Memories of You; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWOq2V8TsEE.

Dancing with the memories

Harry chiuse gli occhi, immaginò il viso di Ginny intenta a sorridergli, si figurò il suo corpo minuto ed immaginò di stringerle una mano, con l’altra cercò i fianchi della giovane immaginaria. Ascoltando la musica che proveniva dalla radio iniziò a ballare nella tenda, girò su se stesso e un sorriso gli sbocciò sulle labbra, sognò di farla girare su se stessa in un turbinio di capelli rossi.

Si fermò, sentendosi osservato e si voltò, notando che Hermione lo fissava all’entrata della tenda, oltre dei grandi tavolacci.

«Che cosa stavi facendo?» chiese l’amica.

Harry scrollò le spalle, rispondendo: Granger lo interruppe dicendo: «Voglio la verità».

Hermione lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò, sussurrandogli: «Ti capisco», fece un lungo sospiro. «Anche a me manca Ron. I Weasley hanno la capacità di rubarti il cuore».


	4. Sconosciuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt di K. F.:  
> Harry/Ginny;  
> 1 "Non mi conosci ... ancora."  
> "Ci siamo già incontrati?"  
> "Non mi conosci, ma io ti conosco."  
> Time travel!AU  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore → Silence (Cover/Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HtDC8-weqY.

Sconosciuto

Uno gnometto saltava da una pietra all’altra di un laghetto, inseguito da un gatto. Raggiunse la riva e si tuffò nel buco creato da una talpa, il micio si sedette accanto alla fessura e tentò inutilmente di agguantarlo con la zampa. Il petalo di un fiore si staccò dal ramo di un albero e precipitò nell’acqua, creando dei cerchi concentrici.

La bambina dai capelli rossi, vicino alla casa storta formata da tanti piani sovrapposti, irregolari e sghembi, alzò lo sguardo sull’uomo davanti a lei.

Quest’ultimo raddrizzò gli occhiali circolari che indossava, guardandola con aria stanca.

«Non capisco. Come fai a sapere il mio nome?» chiese Weasley.

L’uomo chinò il capo e le rispose: «Non mi conosci ... ancora».

«Ci siamo già incontrati?» lo incalzò la bimba. «Non mi conosci, ma io ti conosco» le venne risposto e la piccola pensò: "Forse conosce mamma e papà".

«Ginny, vieni a casa!» si sentì chiamare, si voltò nella direzione da cui veniva la voce della madre e si girò nuovamente, lo sconosciuto era scomparso.


	5. Viaggiatore del tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguito di ‘sconosciuto’.  
> Time travel!AU  
> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt di K. F.:  
> Harry/Ginny;  
> 2 "Prometti di venirmi a visitare di nuovo?"  
> "Non preoccuparti, ci rivedremo molto presto."  
> "Posso viaggiare nel tempo."

Viaggiatore del tempo

Ginny era seduta ai piedi di un albero, vicino al laghetto non troppo distante da casa sua, intenta a spazzolarsi i lunghi capelli rossi, il suo viso era spruzzato di efelidi.

Sorrise, riconoscendo una figura maschile che avanzava verso di lei, camminando sul ponticello che copriva il laghetto: aveva degli scompigliati capelli neri, degli occhiali dalla montatura tonda e delle grandi iridi verdi.

«Sei tornato» lo salutò. Lui chinò il capo, dicendole: «Non posso rimanere a lungo, purtroppo. Però non posso fare a meno di vederti».

La ragazzina gli chiese: «Prometti di venirmi a visitare di nuovo?».

«Non preoccuparti, ci rivedremo molto presto» la rassicurò lui.

"Ci siamo visti sempre molto raramente, ma è sempre tornato. Questa volta, però, sembra parlare di qualcosa di diverso. Come se stessimo per incontrarci veramente per la prima volta " pensò la ragazza.

«Posso viaggiare nel tempo» fu la spiegazione e Weasley sgranò gli occhi, sorpresa. La spazzola le cadde di mano, precipitando nell’erba.


End file.
